1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyewear. More particularly, it relates to eyewear with a retractable lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many eyeglasses, and particularly reading and/or sunglasses are often put on and off during the course of a day or an outing depending on the requisite need. For example, sunglasses are generally worn to enable the user to see in high sunlight conditions. Thus, when the wearer enters a shady area, they will remove the glasses from their eyes by either removing them from their face, or alternatively they are often angularly repositioned such that the lenses rest on the user's head. In the case of reading glasses, they are obviously not needed all the time and the user will generally remove the same from their face when not in use. Alternatively, the user can place their reading glasses on their head, or attached to a chain, etc.